virtual_landfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Men 3
Featured Characters *Captain America (Gabriel Porter) *Iron Man (Andrew Porter) *Spider-Man (Andrew Mars) *Hulkbuster (Mohamed Anderson) *Hawkeye (Xander Owens) *Falcon (Mark Kent) *Iron Man (Philip Morse) *War Machine (Joseph Downey) *Marvel Earth-616 **Rick Jones **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) **Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Thor (Thor Odinson) **War Machine (James Rhodes) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) **Mary Jane Watson **Ant-Man (Hank Pym) **Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Thing (Ben Grimm) **Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) **Mockingbird (Barbara Morse) **Maria Hill **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Wolverine (Logan) **Emma Frost **Cyclopes (Scott Summers) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Rogue (Anne Marie) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Jean Grey **Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) **Shadowcat (Katherine Pryde) **X-23 (Laura Kinney) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Havok (Alexander Summers) **Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Marvel Earth-199999 **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **War Machine (James Rhodes) **Falcon (Sam Wilson) **Vision **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Maria Hill **Pepper Potts **Helen Cho *Marvel Earth-8096 **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Thor **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Thing (Ben Grimm) **Maria Hill *The Simpsons **Homer Simpson **Bart Simpson **Lisa Simpson **Marge Simpson **Maggie Simpson **Abraham Simpson **Lindsey Naegle **Timothy Lovejoy **Helen Lovejoy **Cookie Kwan **Ned Flanders **Rod Flanders **Todd Flanders **Barney Gumble **Lenny Leonard **Moe Szyslak **Carl Carlson **Elizabeth Hoover **Seymour Skinner **Gary Chalmers **Lurleen Lumpkin **Miss Springfield **Joe Quimby **Jeffery Albertson **Kumiko Albertson **Shauna Chalmers **Nelson Muntz *DC New Earth **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Red Robin (Tim Drake) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) **Cyborg (Victor Stone) **The Flash (Barry Allen) **The Flash (Wally West) **Aquaman (Arthur Curry) **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) **Robin (Jason Todd) **Donna Troy **Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **Black Canary (Dinah Lance) **Starfire (Koriand'r) **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) **Lois Lane **Catwoman (Selina Kyle) *DC Prime Earth **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Robin (Damian Wayne) **Red Robin (Tim Drake) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) **Cyborg (Victor Stone) **The Flash (Barry Allen) **Aquaman (Arthur Curry) **Shazam (Billy Batson) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **Black Canary (Dinah Lance) **Starfire (Koriand'r) **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) **Robin (Jason Todd) **Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinnzell) **Catwoman (Selina Kyle) *DC Earth-Two **Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) *DC Earth 2 **Power Girl (Kara Zor-El) *DC Earth-16 **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Robin (Tim Drake) **Artemis (Artemis Crock) **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) **Superboy (Conner Kent) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **The Flash (Barry Allen) **Green Lantern (John Stewart) **Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) **The Atom (Ray Palmer) **Aquaman (Orin) **Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Hawkman (Katar Hol) **Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal) *DC Animated Universe **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Green Lantern (John Stewart) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatanna) **Lois Lane **Robin (Tim Drake) **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Futurama **Bender **Fry **Leela **Amy **Professor Farnsworth **Hermes **Cubert J. Farnsworth **Lord Nibbler **Dr. Cahill **Morbo **Linda **Dwight Condrad **LaBarbara Conrad **21st Century Girl **Michelle **Zapp Branningan (Death) **Kif Kroker *Family Guy **Peter Griffin **Lois Griffin **Stewie Griffin **Brian Griffin **Chris Griffin **Meg Griffin **Carol Pewterschmidt West **Adam West **Joyce Kinney **Tom Tucker **Ollie Williams **Tricia Takanawa **Bonnie Swanson **Joe Swanson **Kevin Swanson **Susie Swanson **Jillian Russell **Carl **Glenn Quagmire **Cleveland Brown **Donna Tubbs **Cleveland Brown, Jr. **Rallo Tubbs **Roberta Tubbs **Carter Pewterschmidt **Barbara Pewterschmidt **Diane Simmons **Derek Wilcox **John Herbert **Seamus Levine (Death) *American Dad! **Stan Smith **Francine Smith **Roger **Steve Smith **Hayley Smith **Jeff Fischer *X-Men Movies **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Wolverine (Logan) **Cyclopes (Scott Summers) **Jean Grey **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Rogue (Marie) **Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Earth-12041 **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Falcon (Sam Wilson) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Thor **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **White Tiger (Ava Ayala) **Nova (Sam Alexander) **Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) **Power Man (Luke Cage) **Ant-Man (Scott Lang) **Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) **She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) **A-Bomb (Rick Jones) **Skaar **Red Hulk (Thaddeus Ross) **Maria Hill **Nick Fury **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Gamora **Drax The Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot *Resident Evil **Leon Scott Kennedy **Ada Wong **Chris Refield **Jill Valentine **Claire Redfield **Barry Burton *Metal Gear **Solid Snake **Otacon (Hal Emmerich) **Raiden **Meryl Silverbugh **Rosemary **Drebin 893 *Transformers Movies **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Crosshairs **Hound **Drift **Ironhide **Ratchet **Grimlock **Slog **Strafe **Scorn Supporting Characters *Alexander *Melissa Mars *Martha Mars *Stephanie Downey *Felicia Paltrow *Sophia Donwey *George Lewis *Nicholas Tucker *Lawrence Cole *Earth-616 **Franklin Richards **Valeria Richards **Rachel Carpenter **Pepper Potts **Jessica Barton *Family Guy **Derek Wilcox, Jr. *American Dad! **Klaus Heisler Villains *Marvel Earth-616 **Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) (Death) **Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) (Death) **Carnage (Cletus Kasady) (Death) **Vulture (Adrian Toomes) **Bullseye (Lester) (Death) **Electro (Max Dillon) *DC New Earth **Lex Luthor (Death) **The Joker **Doomsday (Death) **Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) **Bane **Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Earth-16 **Lex Luthor (Death) **Vandal Savage (Death) **Black Manta (Death) *Earth-8096 **Loki **Amora The Enchantress *DCAU **Lex Luthor (Death) **Killer Frost **Sinestro **Giganta **Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) **Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) *The Simpsons **Sideshow Bob **Charles Montgomery Burns **Waylon Smithers **Fit Tony *Family Guy **Ernie The Giant Chicken (Apparent Death) **Sonja **Mahmoud *Futurama **Roberto (Death) **The Destructor (Death) **Mom **Walt **Larry **Igner Plot Many criminals of the various worlds of Virtual Land decided to join forces to destroy all the heroes, but even the heroes have decided to join forces to stop this terrible threat. At the end, all the survived villains are arrested and the heroes revel in victory. Gallery AoU_Black_Widow_0001.png|Natasha Romanoff (Earth-199999) AoU_Black_Widow_0003.png|Natasha Romanoff (Earth-199999) AoU_Black_Widow_0005.png|Natasha Romanoff (Earth-199999) Black-Widow-AOU-Render.png|Natasha Romanoff (Earth-199999) AoU Hulkbuster 01.png|Tony Stark (Earth-199999) Hillaouprofile.jpg|Maria Hill (Earth-199999) Captain_Marvel_Vol_7_2_Textless2.jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-616) Giant-Size_Spider-Woman_Vol_1_1_page_00_Jessica_Drew_(Earth-616).jpg|Jessica Drew (Earth-616) Free_Comic_Book_Day_Vol_2007_Spider-Man_Textless.jpg|Peter Parker (Earth-616) Lindsey_Naegle.png|Lindsey Naegle Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson HomerSimpson.png|Homer Simpson Natasha_15.jpg|Natasha Romanoff (Earth-616) Maria_Hill_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_World_Vol_1_14_001.png|Maria Hill (Earth-616) Soundtracks Category:Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Movies Category:Phase Two Movies Category:PG-13